It has been recognized that packages for medicinal and other materials should preferably be resistant to removal by children. In one child resistant package shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,059,198 and 4,057,159, the package comprises a cylindrical plastic body which has circumferentially spaced radially extending projections on the upper end thereof which have downwardly facing notches therein. The closure associated with the container comprises a one-piece plastic body having a top panel and a depending annular skirt with circumferentially spaced lugs extending radially inwardly for engagement with the notches. The closure includes a one-piece liner which serves as a spring between the closure and the container to bias the closure lugs into engagement with the projections on the container.
In connection with such closures, an inner seal may be provided over the upper end of the container so that upon removal of the closure, it can be readily ascertained whether the contents have been tampered with. However, the integrity of such a seal cannot be ascertained until the closure is removed.
Accordingly, among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a child resistant package which includes a tamper-indicating device on the closure which provides a visual indication that the contents are intact and which must be removed before the closure can be actuated and removed from the container.
In accordance with the invention, a tamper-indicating ring is provided that has portions that extend between the lower edge of the skirt portion of the closure member and the container to limit axial movement of the closure member. The ring offers a visual indication that the contents have not been tampered with and the ring must be removed before the closure can be removed. The container includes a specially designed inclined surface provided with dual slopes. One slope extends radially outwardly in a circumferential direction and the other slope extends downwardly and radially inwardly and terminates in a locking notch. The closure can be applied to the container when the tamper-indicating member is in position through rotation of the closure causing the cam lugs on the closure to engage the inclined surface and flex the skirt of the closure outwardly to thereby direct the cam lugs into engagement with the locking notch. Preferably, plural cams and notches are provided peripherally about the finish of the container.